Such tool turrets are used in industrial manufacturing, especially if the objective is to be able to not only swivel the tool disk to select the machining tool required for the current machining operation, but also to drive a rotating machining tool by a common drive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,463 B1 discloses a cutting machine tool that uses a common drive device that selectively drives a tool disk or a rotating machining tool fastened to the tool disk by a holding mechanism. The prior art solution provides that a shaft driven by the drive device and provided with two drives in the form of teeth arranged so as to be axially offset relative to each other. The drive device is moved into a first or second axial position for the purpose of selectively driving the tool disk or the machining tool. In a first axial position of the shaft, the first drive of the shaft is uncoupled from the first output for driving the machining tool, and the second drive in the form of external teeth is in engagement with an output permitting the tool disk to be swiveled. In a second axial position of the shaft, the first drive provided on the shaft for driving the machining tool is brought into engagement with the drive for driving the machining tool, so that the machining tool can be moved rotationally. The prior art solution is relatively large in size, so that the tool turret has the drawback that its range of application is extremely limited.